Remiplegiace
Earth |ailments = Earthblight Paralysis Defense Down Gooey |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Remiplegiace is an remipede-like Carapaceon that greatly resembles insects, much like its real-life inspiration. Its bites inject both paralyzing venom and digestive enzymes into prey, setting them up for a deadly blow, and it glowing spit renders targets helpless while attracting predators to their location, giving it time to escape. Physiology Remiplegiace greatly resembles a giant remipede, having no eyes, a short, armoured head, an elongated abdomen with thirty-two different segments, and a pair of paddle-like swimming appendages on each segment. Two long antenna can be found on its head, as well as a massive pair of fangs. Its body is navy blue, and a glowing, magenta spike and a glowing pink spot can be found on top of and below each segment, respectively. Beside each spike is two glowing, pink stripes, and it has a long, glowing, pink tail that acts as a pincer, similar to Seltas Queen's. Its body emits a faint magenta glow. Ecology Remiplegiace sits in the middle of the food chain, subsisting on smaller organisms, such as Fish, Epioth, Hermitaur, Ceanataur, Aqualamia, and Whirligigas, while being vulnerable to predation from larger ones, such as Zamtrios, Tidal Najarala, Lagiacrus, Atlantean Zinogre, Baruragaru, Taikun Zamuza, Ceadeus, and Narkarkos. As it spends all its life in dark, submerged caves, it has no eyes and cannot move around on land, but instead gets around through a strong olfactory system in the form of its long antennae and paddle-like appendages designed for swimming. Its fangs are connected to a secretory gland that releases both paralyzing neurotoxins and digestive enzymes, which softens their bodies while rendering them unable to fight back. It is bioluminescent, with many parts of its body glowing pink or magenta, and this is believed to be a method of luring in unsuspecting prey as well as warning would-be attackers that it is venomous. When disturbed, it will spit glowing, pink goo at opponents, with the goo designed to subdue attackers and attract their natural predators so they will give it time to escape, and this goo is also made from secretory glands. From time to time, it will gather sediment and swallow it, with the sediment being stored in a specialized sac and mixed with its goo so its power is increased, and this is because the bacteria found in the sediment aids it in digestion. Its tail has pincers that allows it to grab prey and tear them apart with shaking motions. The species is hermaphroditic, with ovaries being located in the head, the oviducts and testes being found in the seventh segment, and the vas deferens being located in the fourteenth segment, and it can reproduce by either mating with others of its species or itself. Behavior Remiplegiace is an opportunistic carnivore, and will try to eat anything smaller than itself. When disturbed, it will spit glowing goo mixed with sediment at targets or inject venom into them, which immobilizes them and gives it time to escape. Abilities Remiplegiace's bites secrete both paralyzing neurotoxins and digestive enzymes, rendering foes squishier and helpless. Its body secretes glowing goo that it uses as a defense mechanism, immobilizing foes while attracting their natural predators. While slow, it has a rigid carapace that protects it from harm. It can also use the Earth element in the form of its sediment-laden goo. Habitat Remiplegiace exclusively lives in the Plutonic Cavern. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,900 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,730 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,070 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Antennae: 35 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 30 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 20 (Wind) * Body: 20 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Legs: 25 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Tail/Spikes: 10 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 10 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Antennae = ★★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail/Spikes = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ✖ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Yulongup - Wins. * vs. Whirligigas - Wins. * vs. Royal Ludroth - Wins. * vs. Daimyo Hermitaur/Plum Daimyo Hermitaur - Wins. * vs. Wassellipse - Wins. * vs. Plesioth/Green Plesioth - Draw. * vs. Gobul - Draw. * vs. Zamtrios - Draw. * vs. Shogun Ceanataur/Terra Shogun Ceanataur - Draw. * vs. Lagiacrus/Ivory Lagiacrus - Loses. * vs. Mizutsune - Loses. * vs. Eusphyrelex - Loses. * vs. Yulongreat - Loses. Attacks Paralyzing Bite Remiplegiace rears back, then bites at the hunter, injecting them with neurotoxins and digestive enzymes. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Paralysis and Defense Down. Circling Bite Remiplegiace will swim around the hunter in a circular motion as if looking for an opening, then springs at them with its jaws wide open. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Paralysis and Defense Down. Swimming Bite Remiplegiace swims towards the hunter with its jaws wide open. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Paralysis and Defense Down. If it misses the first time, it will turn around and try to bite the hunter again a second time. Tail Swipe Remiplegiace rears its tail back, then swings it twice in a row, first clockwise, then counter-clockwise. This attack deals medium damage, and it will move forward as it swings its tail. Tail Grab Similar to Seltas Queen, Remiplegiace hoists its tail upwards, then does a pinching motion with it. This attack deals low-medium damage and pins the hunter. Once this is done, Remiplegiace will grab the hunter with its tail and squeeze them, dealing low damage with every squeezing motion. If the hunter fails to escape this attack in time, it will bite them, dealing medium damage and inflicting Paralysis and Defense Down. Spin Remiplegiace coils up, then spins towards the hunter in a 360 degree motion. This attack deals medium damage. Goo Ball Remiplegiace fills its mouth with pink goo, then spits a ball of sediment-laden goo at the hunter while swimming backwards. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Earthblight and Gooey. Goo Beam Remiplegiace rears up, fills its mouth with pink goo, then fires a beam of sediment-laden goo at the hunter in a sweeping motion. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Earthblight and Gooey. It can use this either horizontally or vertically. Weapons Long Sword Oarblade --> Brilliant Oarblade Sword and Shield Bladed Paddle --> Dazzling Paddle Dual Blades Dual Paddles --> Coruscating Paddles Hammer Glowing Basin --> Glaring Basin Lance Remipillager --> Remiplunderer Gunlance Sediment Bomber --> Sediment Baron Charge Blade Viscousword --> Viscousaint Insect Glaive Glutinous Glaive --> Glutinous Grandmaster Light Bowgun Yagerifle --> Grand Yagerifle Bow Speleossbow --> Mighty Speleossbow Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +15 * Thunder -20 * Ice +10 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind -10 Skills: Current Res (Hi), Iron Skin, Negate Bind, Short Sprinter G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +15 * Thunder -20 * Ice +10 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind -10 Skills: Current Res (Hi), Iron Skin, Negate Bind, Short Sprinter Gunner High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -5 * Water +20 * Thunder -15 * Ice +15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind -5 Skills: Current Res (Hi), Iron Skin, Negate Bind, Short Sprinter G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -5 * Water +20 * Thunder -15 * Ice +15 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind -5 Skills: Current Res (Hi), Iron Skin, Negate Bind, Short Sprinter Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Antennae x2- The antennae will break off. Head- Cracks will appear on its head. Body- Cracks will appear along its carapace, and its glow will fade. Spikes- The spikes will break, and their glow will fade. Tail- The pincers will break. Trivia * Remiplegiace's name is a combination of remipede, plegia (paralysis), and luminescence. * When exhausted, Remiplegiace will fail to spray goo at the hunter. It can recover stamina by feeding on Fish, Epioth, Hermitaur, Ceanataur, or Aqualamia. * Most of Remiplegiace's anatomy, such as its insect-like appearance, the location of its organs, and its status as a hermaphrodite, was based on that of real-life remipedes. * Because the Plutonic Cavern is exclusive to High-Rank and above, Remiplegiace does not appear in Low-Rank quests. * Remiplegiace is unaffected by Flash Bombs, but Dung Bombs can be used to disorient it, similar to Khezu. * Breaking Remiplegiace's antennae will cause it to sometimes act like it was affected by a Flash Bomb, and breaking its tail will reduce the amount of time needed to escape its pin attack by half. * Remiplegiace's Light Bowgun is named after Jill Yager, who established the Remipedia class in 1981 (remipedes were known about before then, but they were not given an official class until 1981), and its Bow is named after Speleonectes lucayensis, the species she described as she established the class. * The goo the hunter gets wrapped in will always be pink, just like the kind the Remiplegiace spits. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Gooey Monster